


I'd Love You Even If. . .

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of loved up drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sean/Antonio

Sean was sure he had another hoodie in their closet somewhere. No matter how long he's been living in Europe he still doesn't do cold. 

He and Antonio where packing up for another race weekend and he just wanted bring something comfy with him. He comes back into their bedroom to see Antonio placing something in his suitcase. "Hey, have you seen my white hoodie?" Sean asks and Antonio looks at him with wide eyes before he shakes his head no.

Now Sean's know Antonio for most of his teenage life and they were practically living together as best friends before they became boyfriends and Sean can tell when the Italian was hiding something. Sean narrows his eyes towards his boyfriend before he flips open his suitcase to reveal the hoodie he was looking for.

"Just in case you forgot to bring it." Antonio says sheepishly as Sean takes the hoodie out of his suitcase before he puts it on. "You're an idiot. I was gonna wear it so I can give it to you in case your skinny ass got cold." Sean says before he hugs Antonio from behind. "I like it better when it smells like you." Antonio says as he inhales the scent of the newly washed hoodie with the scent of Sean. "I know."


	2. Kevin/Daniil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing was just suppose to be a place for SeanTonio fics but, yo, I dunno anymore. Hope y'all like it :)

Kevin blinked his eyes open as he feels himself wake up. It was the Sunday before they fly off to Malaysia and Kevin wants to enjoy the last bit of peace he can have with Dany before their own schedules kick in. He turns to see Dany still snoring, deep in sleep. Kevin couldn't help but smile, he knows that Dany only ever snores in his sleep when he's very tired or when he's had a few drinks. 

Dany told him last night that he's going out for a few drinks with a friend and Kevin smiled at the thought of Dany having a good time. He tells him to have fun but not too much that Pyry won't end up killing him before he gave him a kiss before he went out the door. Kevin remembers the feeling of Dany snuggling into him during the early hours. Kevin tries to get out of bed without waking Dany up so he can make him breakfast. He gives him a kiss on the nose before he sets off towards their kitchen.

Kevin was half-way across their apartment when he spots a lump on their couch. Said lump was snoring and had an arm and a leg dangling off of it's makeshift bed. Upon closer look, Kevin realizes that the mystery lump on their sofa is actually a sleeping Max Verstappen. Now Kevin's never really had any problems with Max but he just never understood why Dany still saw him as some sort of little brother that he had to watch out for. Kevin leaves Max alone for the mean time as he goes to make Dany a cup of coffee. He'll have time to ask questions later. 

Dany feels his nose twitch at something that smells warm and nice. He takes a deep breath before letting out a yawn. He could definitely smell coffee. The scent of coffee was followed by a pair of lips on his forehead and Dany cracks a smile before he opens his eyes to see Kevin smiling over him with a mug of coffee in hand. "Morning." Dany says before he gives Kevin a soft kiss before he takes the mug away from him. "I made breakfast." Kevin says before he tugs on Dany's arm to guide him towards the kitchen. The thought of going out must have reminded Dany of things as his eyes go wide and he quickly gets up from their bed. 

By the time the of them made their way to the kitchen, Max was no longer sleeping on their sofa but was making himself a cup of coffee and was making his way to sit by the breakfast bar. "Hey." Max says with his voice sounding raw and looking tired. "Morning, brat." Kevin says jokingly as he passes Max a plate before loading up another one and giving it to Dany. Max groans before he takes another sip of his coffee and stealing a bacon from Kevin's plate. "Told you that last shot was a bad idea." Dany says as he shoves some eggs into his mouth. Max just groans some more before he starts piling his plate with food.


	3. Max/Carlos

Max was bored. One of the downsides of living alone. He's done everything that he needed to do and it's only two in the afternoon. 

He checks his phone for any messages but he got none. So he checks his contacts of there's anyone he can call or hangout with for the rest of the day. Dan would probably be busy with his own chores and Jev would have to boss the Aussie around to get anything done in their apartment. Felipe would be spending time with his family and the last thing Max would want was to impose on them. 

He tries to think of the other drivers who would be home in Monaco. He doesn't really want to hangout with Nico and Lewis in case he ends up getting in between another one of their petty fights. Hulk and Checo would be too busy with whatever they do to keep themselves functioning. Max had to admit that he admires their relationship and how stable it is even with all the drama around them. 

Max sighs as he opens up some of his social media accounts. He checks Instagram to see a new photo of Guti taking a bike ride at one of the various trails around Monaco. Max thinks about it for a while before he heads to his bedroom to get changed. A hike won't really hurt anyone even though he'd prefer to go with someone. He changes his clothes and puts on the right shoes before he grabs a bottle of water and his phone and keys before he sets off. 

It takes him a hit longer to get to the top but he wasn't in any rush anyways. He sits himself down on one of the rocks at the top of the hill before he takes out his phone to snap a quick photo. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he gets a call from Carlos. He smiles before he answers it. "Hey." Max says, the smile clear in his voice. _"How's Monaco?"_ Carlos asks. "It's okay. A bit boring and lonely but I went for a hike." Max says. _"Mhmm."_ Carlos says, Max can hear what sounds like someone chopping something from the other side of the line. "Are you making dinner?" Max asks. He misses Carlos' cooking. He seems to make the most delicious dishes and make it look easy. _"Yup."_ Carlos says and Max can hear him smile. 

"I miss your cooking." Max says, hoping that he didn't sound too sad. _"Only my cooking?"_ Carlos teases and Max couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I miss you too." Max eventually says. _"That's good. I miss you too."_ Carlos says before they lapse into silence. "I wish I didn't have to eat dinner alone tonight." Max says, pouting as he does. _"Well why don't you come back home to your apartment and you won't have to."_ Carlos says. Max lets out a small chuckle. "What, are we gonna Skype each other while we eat dinner?" Max jokes. _"We don't have to. I got in while you were gone and I'm making us dinner."_ Carlos says and Max feels like his heart was going to burst. "What?" Max asks, not sure if he understood what Carlos said. _"I'm in your apartment making us dinner so you better be heading back right now or I'll eat without you."_ Carlos teases. Max was glad that Carlos wouldn't see him gaping at his phone right now before he lets out a laugh. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend?" Max says and he gets a small chuckle from the other side. _"Do they make trophies for that?"_


	4. Nico/Lewis

"Did you burn breakfast?" Nico asks as Lewis looks at him clearly hiding something. "No?" Lewis says, almost offended at Nico's question. But it was Roscoe who whined at Lewis' lie that proved Nico right. The scent of something burnt was starting to fill the apartment and Nico was glad that the smoke alarm didn't go off. Nothing worse than waking the rest of their neighbors to the thought that their building was going up in smokes. 

Lewis sighs, feeling ganged up by his boyfriend and his own dog, as he goes back to the charred bits that's suppose to be pancakes left of the pan. Lewis thought it would be a great idea to wake up and make breakfast for the two of them. A small treat after being gone from home for almost a month. He managed to make the pancake batter from scratch before realizing that he's never actually cooked pancakes in his entire life and had no idea to tell if it was cooked on one side or not.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Lewis says with a sigh as Nico lets out a chuckle. "You're an idiot." He says before kissing Lewis' nose. He walks over to what's left of the pancake batter before pulling out another pan and some apples. "My mom use to make this apple pancake when I was young. I think I can still save the batter. You want to help me with the apples?" Nico asks Lewis as he tosses him an apple which he catches. Lewis nods enthusiastically before he starts working on the apples.


	5. Sean/Antonio

Antonio was beyond excited to be able to be back home to Sean after a hectic two weeks of shuffling back and forth from Italy and Switzerland as he balances out his duties with Ferrari and being loaned to Sauber during the first winter test.

So the last thing Antonio expected when he opened the door to Sean's London flat was seeing his boyfriend in head-to-toe Ferrari kit that could rival the one that Antonio owns. Naturally, Antonio reacted the way anyone would when they see their boyfriend looking like they stole their work clothes. Antonio drops his bags as he bursts out laughing. 

Sean's smile drops as he watches Antonio clutch his stomach as he continues to laugh. "I try to be supportive and this is what I get." Sean says as he pouts at the older boy. "No, no. Sean, I like it. It's just you look like you raided my closet." Antonio says as he approaches Sean. Sean eases up as he draws Antonio into his arms and kisses the Italian. "Missed you." Antonio says against Sean's lips. 

"You know." Sean starts as he looks at Antonio with twinkling eyes. "Hmm?" Antonio hums as he brushes some of Sean's hair away from his face. "I also got Ferrari underwear." Sean says matter of factly. "Of course you did." Antonio teases. "You wanna help me out of these so I can show you?" Sean asks teasingly as he leads Antonio towards the bedroom.


End file.
